The stranger who stole my heart
by STeviesINsaen
Summary: This is a side-story to "Liong King:Of lions and dogs". This short story deals with the passionate love affair between two charaters Kodi and Lea. For those who haven't read "Lion King: Of lions and dogs" PLEASE DO! It's a wonderful read and will also help you better understand the plot of the story. so enjoy and R&R. Thank you.


I DO NOT OWN CHARATERS OR SETTING IN THIS STORY. ALL ARE OWNED BY UNIVERSAL STUDIOS, DISENY AND FAN BOY 101

Hello people of the world and readers of fan fiction! I'm a new comer into this fabulous world of writing. I have been reading and imagining such beautiful stories all of you have written for years and when I found this place where my once thought to be fantasies are now published work I was thrilled.

My first writing is something that's more of an abstract piece of work courtesy of the fabulous writer you may all know and love as much as I do Fan Boy 101. To be specific I am typing a small side story to the very deep and colorful love affair between Kodi and Lea. Both are from his wonderful book still in progress by the name of "Lion King: Of lions and dogs".

Now to those who have read the book this will be slightly trailing away from the original plot of the story. This takes place actually later in the book which hasn't been written yet. By no means do I want to offend anyone but merely show my interpretation of how I saw this wonderful couple in my head. For those who have not read the book…PLEASE READ IT! It's a great read.

I hope my first story comes out alright so please enjoy my tale of two tails that seem to be slowly wrapping together tighter and tighter in love. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

"**A stranger who stole my heart"**

Kodi laid on the wet rock in the cave like structure he inhabited. To him the situation he was in still seemed like a dream he wanted to wake up from. He was lost in a world completely unknown to him, dumbfounded why he was in this strange place in the first place and knowing he had no idea where his father was in this God forsaken world. Though, it wasn't all that bad.

He was in the wonderful company of a 'pride' of lions who went by the name of White Clouds for their pearly white coats. Though, in the beginning things were icy between the husky and lions but, soon the pride began to warm up to their unknown guest for his courageous act of saving their King's daughter, Princess Lea. Lea was the first to defend and belief in Kodi and quickly gained the support of her Grandmother, Talu. The King, Kora, and his son, Suka, still remained cautious of the stranger who all to well resembled the same beast that killed their Queen.

One day came when Kodi unknowingly struck a nerve in Suka causing him to seriously injure Kodi. Kodi's original plans of leaving as soon as possible to go find his father were delayed by the strict orders of the witch doctor both Talu and Lea found for Kodi. Also by the clear fact that moving was painful for him. Now with major injuries Kodi was stuck in this jungle of an unknown place where he was completely unsure of the true reason he and his father were brought to this place along with the location of his father. And for the most part he was enjoying it.

Even though Kodi was lost and searching for a blind trail he found something that was able to comfort him and his tormented soul. Or to better put it, _met _someone. She was a fair creature with a figure no less than striking and a face of pure perfection with eyes like beautiful gems and a soft caring smile. Along with a voice that soothed this poor dog's wombs better than any potion the doctor could him. Her name quite simple actually. Lea.

Oh yes, this poor dog had fallen slowly in love with the King's daughter. Who could blame him? She was beautiful even to another creature's eye. Since he had been in this other world she always was close to him, she was the first animal he saw and ironically saved from falling to her death. She was there for him when he was attacked by her brother and had been right by his side since to make sure he was ok and healing well. He had listened to her stories about life and he shared his, he couldn't help but get attached to her. At first when these feelings began to emerge from some foreign place in his heart he was mute about it all. For, it was rather unsettling to know that the Princess was stealing his heart but either way he felt his attraction towards her though he was silent.

Till one day ago, while getting a drink at the water hole with Lea, he was given something rather unexpectedly pleasant to him. A kiss. A simple lick of the cheek. To Kodi he couldn't help but melt inside from its pleasurable touch and taste but still when he was in Nome his friends would do that as well. So, the impact wasn't all there but, he didn't know how much it meant to the princess.

Princess Lea instantaneously had an attraction to Kodi. First and for most for his brave act of saving her when he didn't even know who or what she was, along with listening to her let out her frustrations about life and comforting her when she was hurt. She couldn't help but find this strange animal to be rather charming. And cute too. She couldn't explain how she was physically attracted to him…or at least she didn't want to. No one not even Talu could blame Lea for having an attachment to Kodi but the deeper wish that heartwarming magic known as love that was someone not even Lea could understand.

She too had been rather shy about her feelings but when push comes to love there's not much you can do stop yourself. She finally realized she was turning for him when one night she caught herself staring at Kodi and not out of curiosity but of interest. He was telling a story about his father's life and she was listening closely but also mapping out his body. Though he was hurt his powerful muscle showed under his sleek rust and cream-colored fur. It was something taboo to her and this world. She couldn't help but be…_interested_.

The glances and stares were things she thought were just out of curiosity nothing more but, one day going to the water hole she kissed Kodi. Not even taking a second thought about what could happen, who was there, just acting out her true and deep emotions. She knew it had to be love.

Kodi had to stay in the jungle with the White clouds pride, due to his injuries, and wait five days till he could finally go and look for his father which his missed dearly. Though, in the time being to get his mind off that saddening fact he tried to think positive and enjoy his company. Especially Lea.

Laying on the dry and cool rock of the cave he looked outside to the gentle raindrops that feel in the beautiful jungle. He was alone for the most part, Lea decided to stay with Kodi instead of going with the other lionesses into the cold rain looking for the pride's dinner. At the moment he was totally alone with only the rain as his company. He listened to the pitter patter of the rain; it was so soothing to his ears. It was refreshing to hear that sweet sound reminding him of home sweet Nome. He let out a heavy sigh lying his head down on the rock still looking outside with mixed thought and emotion.

_I can't remember that last time I heard rain. _He thought. _Just three more days then I can finally go look for dad. Just a couple more days. _His thoughts were cut off by the sweet voice of his new friend.

"Hey Kodi." Lea said in a cheery tone with a wide smile across her face. Kodi smiled as well.

"Hello Lea. So what did Talu want to tell you?" he asked. Lea laid next to Kodi replying.

"Oh nothing really." She said with a giggle "just telling me not to talk you to death." Kodi laughed smiling again looking into Lea's eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes. Lea looked in to Kodi eyes as well with a smile still on her face. They noticed their bodies were closer together than they were yesterday and they enjoyed the nearness of each other. A single drop of rain hitting Kodi's noes broke both Kodi and Lea out of their puppy love stare, making both blush bright red in their fluffy white cheeks. Kodi was the first to break the silence.

"Looks like the rain is letting up a bit," Kodi said looking out the caves entrance seeing the rain drop fall slower and lighter. Lea looked out as well laughing slightly.

"Yeah it does." Kodi again looked to Lea with a smile laying his head down on the cool rock again.

"So…do you want me to continue my story about my dad? You seem to be obsessed with him." He said with a laugh. Lea blushed knowing she was obsessed with one husky in mind.

"Oh shush! But, no," she said with a soft laugh "I wanna know more about you. After all you are my hero." Kodi smiled awkwardly at her not knowing how to take that. Lea blushed not knowing exactly how that statement would come out either.

"Sorry that came out wrong…" Lea said somewhat ashamed. Kodi saw that worried and distant tone in her voice like it was yesterday when she couldn't stop blushing or stop…looking at me. Kodi soon began to put the tiny pieces together in his head.

_Could she like me? _He wondered silently. He looked to Lea and she had turned a slight pink from her blushing. Kodi couldn't help but laugh out loud. Lea gave Kodi a strange look.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a slight edge in her voice. Kodi quickly stopped chuckling and looked to the ground with the same feeling and look Lea had not even a few moments ago. He stared at the ground with his tail slowly dragging against the floor thinking of what to say. Lea noticed Kodi's look as well and couldn't help but laugh. Kodi looked up embarrassed at first but when asking "What so funny?" to Lea she only smiled in return. A smile that spoke a thousand words. The two couldn't help but stare at each other again and just admire each other.

Neither could believe both had come into each other's lives at seemingly the most needed time possible. Lea couldn't have asked for nothing more than a friend to talk to a let her problems out and Kodi was more than someone who listened. He was someone who cared as well. She couldn't have imagined up a more courteous and well, handsome looking creature like him to be with her. He was just a dream come true.

For Kodi being lost in a world knowing no one Lea was his first friend who defended him in the face of death just as he did with her. She was there in his time of healing even now and she helped him making him feel not like a stranger but part of a long last family.

The two were lost in each other's eyes till their tails twirled together. They both turned simultaneously to look at the tangled mess. Both quickly unlatched them and blushed looking away from each other. It was immanent that their feelings for each other could not be held in any longer. The truth had to come out.

"Kodi…"

"Lea…" They said at the same time. Another flush of pink washed over their cheeks along with an embarrassing smile. Lea looked a Kodi with a smile warmer and wider than normal.

"You go first." She said with a slight anticipation in her voice. Kodi gave a confident smile not knowing if his words would result in the outcome he wanted. But, with a deep gulp he cleared his throat and spoke carefully like crossing thin ice.

"Alright." He said with a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He licked his seemingly dry lips on last time and finished.

"Well um…Lea I wanted to say thank you for well…everything." Lea felt her heart lift a little smiling hoping this was going where she wanted it to go.

"You're welcome. It's been my pleasure." Lea said with a wide smile. She felt a warm and strong grip which was Kodi's paw. She looked up with a slight gasp.

"No I mean_ really _thank you." With that said Kodi let his heart do the rest and let his body leaning and kiss Lea on the lips and not remove them. Lea's eyes shot wide open when she first felt his lips but she soon was taken over by her own desire and closed her eyes and went with the moment.

It was a feeling so warm and comforting it was if she was in her mother's arms once more but even more than that. No word could describe this magical moment for her. Kodi was no better in tuned with the feeling than Lea. It was serial to him like it was better than a dream, better than anything he had ever felt before. The two just sat wrapped together in the cool cave lost in a moment they wished would never end.

The fairytale moment was cut short by the patter of footsteps echoing in the cave, the other lionesses had returned from the hunt. The two quickly made space between each other and looked outside. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared showing the beautiful orange-red of the giant sun finally began to set. Lea heard the familiar call of her grandmother from the other side of the cave.

"Lea dear, come help me all this!" with that Lea quickly got up and went to help her grandmother but first taking one last glance at Kodi. She felt bad for leaving him so suddenly and at such a time but his reassuring smile and nod made the guilt lessened. Still, she couldn't deal with the guilt (and she didn't want to stop kissing him in the first place) so she ran to his side and kissed him on the lips before running through the small entrance way of Kodi's private part of the cave with a smile stretching from ear to ear on her flushed face. Kodi only laughed and sighed lying back on the cool ground watching the sun set before his eyes.

When Lea came into the main part of the cave along with all the other lionesses and her father helped distribute the meal, which consisted of a few zebras, among the creatures inside. When Talu was next to her granddaughter she couldn't help but notice her smile when she was helping part out the kill along some other lionesses. She couldn't remember seeing her with such a smile on her face or the little hop in her stride she once had when she was a little cub.

After a few short minuets the sun had fallen more and the meal was being eaten. All of Lea's family sat next to her as she ate at a rather quick pace. As Lea was devouring her food, her father stopped to look at his cub eating as if she was only a few months old; taking in as much meat as she could to finish the meal quickly.

"Slow down Lea!" her growled, in slight embarrassment "you'll choke to death eating that fast."

"Oh lighten up Kora!" Talu said across from Lea "let the child eat besides she must be hungry being here all day." She reasoned. Kora only growled with a shrug and continued eating. Lea giggled turning to her grandmother.

"Thank you Grandma." Lea smiled "No problem dear. What did you do while the pride were away that made you smile so much?". Lea was caught slightly off guard by the question but soon came up with an answer after swallowing her meat.

"I've just been with Kodi all day." She said with that same wide smile. Talu gave a questionable look but laughed a smile out and rolled her eyes shrugging.

"Oh whatever you say dear." That statement made Lea think for a minuet but soon forgot licking her once full leg of meat into a stripped bone. Remembering Kodi she looked to her grandmother and asked,

"Can I take Kodi's food to him?" her tone was slightly worried to add some sincerity in her request knowing leaving the table was rather rude. Talu nodded and replied,

"Yes you can go give it to him but you don't need to feed him like a cub!" Lea laughed and found some good meat and began heading up to Kodi. When she walked up and into the secluded part of the cave where Kodi laid Kora and Talu looked up to her.

"What wrong with that girl?" Kora asked confused Talu just smiled and laughed.

"She just being a girl." She said with warm incite in her voice.

While climbing up the stairs to Kodi's room, Kodi heard the princess coming and decided to surprise her for some amusement. When Lea walked into the room the small open aired place was empty. A confused look struck her face.

_Where did he go?_ She asked her self slightly worried. Kodi kept in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. Lea then heard the slight wisp of Kodi's tail and with a shrewd smile she turned to the direction of the sound.

"Nice try Kodi. Try to scare me next time I might actually be remotely suspicious." She said waiting for him to crawl out of the shimmering shadows. Kodi sighed with a smile emerging from the darkness like a slither of light.

"You do have to admit though you were scared." Kodi replied with a smile. Lea scoffed playfully and came closer to Kodi.

"Right…whatever makes you feel better." She said turning her head away from Kodi as he came closer to her as well. Kodi cut off her small circular strut and stood right in front of her with eyes locked on to hers.

"You make me feel better." He said in a more sincere and serious tone lacking the playful and sarcastic tone of his last comment. Lea blushed turning her head away from Kodi but he gently turned it back facing his face with his right paw. She giggled not knowing exactly what to say then realizing how fluidly Kodi was moving.

"You seem to be healing quite nicely. Even after two days you look healthy." She said with a cheery tone in her voice. Kodi thought to himself about that and realized that fact of the matter too.

"Yeah I guess your right though I still have three more days till I can leave." Kodi said looking Lea in the eyes once more. Lea couldn't look him in the eye without turning away. She couldn't explain why though. Kodi took this reaction in negative manner letting his ears drop and his tail stopped wagging as it was before.

"I'm sorry for what I did a while back. I didn't mean to…" He couldn't find the words to say he was just frustrated with the fact he couldn't have just thought a little longer. Lea wasn't expecting that and not knowing how to respond she did the only thing that felt right to try to cheer him up at the moment. She kissed him on the cheek. Kodi looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Don't say that Kodi. It wasn't like I didn't like it." Lea said trying to still hide the complete truth. Kodi smiled but still felt his heart sink feeling that he did something wrong. Lea knew she should have just come out clean.

"I didn't mean it like that Kodi. I really didn't it's just…it's hard to explain." she pleaded. A soft laugh came from Kodi who looked Lea in the eye. She was puzzled.

"I never knew how cute you look when you're worried." Kodi said in a gentle voice soothing to Lea's ears. Lea just laughed and nuzzled Kodi. Kodi returned the favor and the two sat close to each other in another moment of peaceful silence. Lea the turned to see the meaty she had brought. She paced over to it and brought it back to them.

"I brought this for you. You should eat." Lea insisted pushing the meat with her snout closer to Kodi's feet. Kodi smiled and pushed it back with his snout.

"I'm not that hungry right now but thank you very much." Kodi said with a bright tone. Lea smiled and nodded leaving the meat where it stood.

"Though I am a littler thirsty, can we go to the waterhole quickly?" Kodi asked ready to move his aching body. Lea wasn't sure about the request knowing how late it was though she was sure that other small pools of water had collected so they didn't have to go too far. She nodded and said

"Let me ask my father. Come along show everyone how you're doing." Lea said heading for the door way. Kodi nodded and followed slightly behind. Back in the main section of the cave most of the pride had begun to lie down and rest. Kora and Talu were still up when they saw Kodi and Lea walk out. Talu smiled when she saw how well Kodi was moving Kora was indifferent.

"Well, well, well you seem to be healing just find Kodi." Talu said When Lea and Kodi were close to the two. Kodi smiled.

"Yes my body is getting stronger and stronger each day. Though I came to ask I haven't really been outside all day so I am parched also I need to take care of _business_." Kodi stated with emphasis on the last word. Talu laughed along with Lea then looked outside and saw the moon high. She looked hesitant.

"It is very late." She stated getting Kora's attention. "If you not gone for too long I suppose…"

"I'm guessing you need an escort?" Kora asked Kodi looked to the king and nodded.

"Yes your majesty I do, given my present condition. I do feel better but not enough to fight."

"I'll go with him father." Lea volunteered.

"You've been with him all day!" Kora yelled. Talu cut in.

"Well that's the point! She's taking care of Kodi. Besides its late we are probably the only animal awake in the jungle." She argued. Kora only growled and turned away from the three. Talu sighed at her son then turned to Kodi and Lea.

"Be quite and quick understand?" she asked with a voice crisp and stern. Lea and Kodi nodded quickly and headed off out of the cave in to the dark jungle.


End file.
